gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Applause Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Applause by Lady Gaga is featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Marley, Ryder, and Sam. Sam is desperate to get Penny, the school nurse, to love him back. Since the week's assignment for the "Katys" is to perform a Gaga song, Sam decides that he needs to be controversial, creative and unique. He wants to find a way to convince the whole school to watch it but despite Sam's teaser, only a few people (New Directions, Becky, Mr. Schue, Stoner Brett and Penny) arrive at the auditorium at 3:30 to watch the performance. Artie, Blaine, Ryder and Sam wear Gaga inspired costumes whilst Marley wears a Katy costume, much to Mr. Schue's confusion. As the performance progresses, the screen shakes and it shows the individual members singing the song in their costumes. Because of Marley's costume, everyone targets her much to her disapproval about not wanting to change for any performance or any boy. Will suspends her for the rest of the week due to her decision. LYRICS: Sam: I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV Baby, could I bear (Blaine: Bear, bear) Being away from you I've found the vein, put it in here Blaine: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Ryder: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley with Artie, Blaine, Ryder and Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I'll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Blaine and Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I'll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder with Artie, Blaine, Marley and Sam: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley and Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley and Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Sam: I've overheard your theory 'Nostalgia's for geeks!' Ryder: I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read Artie: One second I'm a Koons Then suddenly, the Koons is me Pop culture was in art, now Art's in pop culture, in me Blaine with Artie, Marley, Ryder, and Sam: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie with Blaine, Marley, Ryder, and Sam: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Ryder and Marley with Artie, Blaine, and Sam: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley with Artie, Blaine, Ryder and Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I'll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Sam and Blaine: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I'll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder with Artie, Blaine, Marley and Sam: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley and Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley and Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Marley with Blaine, Ryder, and Sam (Artie): (Now!) Touch, touch (Hoooh!) Touch, touch now, (Oh woah! Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now, (Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now (Oooh!) Marley and Blaine: I live for the applause, applause, applause Marley and Artie: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Ryder, Artie and Marley: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me Ryder and Marley (Artie): The applause (The applause) Applause, applause (Yeah! Yeah) Marley with Blaine, Ryder and Sam (Artie): Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I'll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Oh whoa!) (Sam and Blaine: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Give me, give me, yeah!) (Sam: I'll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Put it up, oh!) (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder with Blaine, Marley and Sam (Artie): A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Sam: Make it real loud) (Ooh!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Blaine: Make it real loud!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Sam: Make it real loud) (Oh whoa! Oh whoa!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Oh whoa, ooh!) Marley with Artie, Blaine, Ryder and Sam: A-R-T-P-O-P Kategorie:Videos